


In Comparison

by LiliFayre



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, Self-Conscious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-22
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:51:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliFayre/pseuds/LiliFayre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt on the meme. Which was insecure!Mike convincing himself that he's not good enough for Harvey, who dates gorgeous female supermodels and Adonis-like men, because he doesn't measure up to Harvey's usual standard. Then Harvey proves to him over and over how perfect and beautiful he thinks Mike is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Disbelief

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here I go again, apparently I'm not happy unless I'm overworked. Actually, I had no intention of starting anything else until I finished HOAFU, which I will be posting shortly, but as there are only a couple of chapters left, I guess there is no harm... Fair warning, this is FAR out of my normal area.

Mike knew exactly who he was. He was, in essence, kind of a nerd. He adored books, and strange random facts, pieces of information, forever entombed in his mind, to be summoned in a second. He was a fake lawyer, working hard so that this miracle chance, wouldn't be another wasted attempt. He knew that he was rather lanky, with perpetually messy hair, and big eyes. He was friendly, and kind, treating strangers like old friends. He make mistakes, little ones, like forgetting to turn off his coffee pot, and big ones, getting kicked out of school, but as they say to error is human. Mike decided that he was who he was and that was really all he could be.

However, Mike didn't really like to compare himself to other people. He knew his shortcomings and it was simply best for his state of mind that he didn't think about how he stood up next to others. It depressed him sometimes at firm parties, surrounded by so many beautiful people with him coming out just average. So rather than let it depress him, he tended to just accept his place in the world and go about his life. This was the reason why when Donna, The All-Knowing And Terrifying, told him that Harvey was interested in him, Mike nearly fell out of his chair laughing.

Donna, hadn't found it as funny. “I really don't see why you are laughing Mike.” Her tone was full of disapproval.

Mike smothered his amusement as much as he was able. “Oh, come on, Donna. I know that it's fun to tease me, but even I'm not going to buy that one. Have you _seen_ Harvey?” He ignored the raised eyebrow she sent him in reply. “How about that Asian woman from last weekend? She was almost as pretty as you. Oh, or that guy from the party last month? Even Louis and Kyle were practically drooling.”

While Donna couldn't deny Mike's logic, that man had been tasty looking, she kept her expression stern. “So? Neither of them made it to a second date.”

“I'm not even going to think about how you know that.”

“Good. The point here is, Harvey likes you, and..” Donna paused again. “Now what?”

Mike just shook his head. “Donna, me and Harvey together would be like a supermodel dating one of the guys from Revenge of the Nerds. Like... Rachel and Harold together.” Mike paused, clinching his point. “Or you with that new intern.”

Donna actually shuddered, as the person Mike was referring to was covered in warts and she was convinced that his left eye didn't blink. “Mike. You aren't that bad you know...”

“Don't be nice, Donna.” Mike forced a wide smile for her. He wasn't going to think about it. “Just stop teasing me, please? There is nothing you can say to convince me that someone like Harvey would be interested in someone like me.” He dropped his eyes back to the pile of briefs that were probably going to keep him there all night.

Donna released a long suffering sigh and left, deciding that this was one mess that she was going to stay out of, but enjoy watching none-the-less.


	2. Innuendos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologize for this. I promise that I will get to the poor, criticizing Mike next. I just felt that some explanation/insight as to why Harvey liked Mike( other than all obvious reasons) was needed. Also.. this is only my second attempt at innuendos.

When Donna announced to Harvey that she had told Mike about his interest, Harvey was fairly irritated. He liked to do things his own way and that was not via his assistant. But when she told him in a very factual manner what Mike had said, his irritation was replaced with disbelief. The lawyer couldn't believe that Mike felt that way. Did the kid have problems with his vision? Was it possible that after two nights with little sleep that he just wasn't thinking clearly? Either way, it was a misconception that Harvey would have to rectify.

It distracted him. He only half paid attention during meetings with other partners, instead thinking of why Mike would consider himself on the same level as the whiny blond associate or the unfortunate intern. While it was true that Mike was much different than some of the people he had dated in the past, but that was because unlike them, Mike had substance. He wasn't just another pretty face, and while Harvey enjoyed dabbling with them, they couldn't challenge him like Mike could. Then, there was the completely physical aspect, which Harvey was certain he earned points on for thinking of that last. Mike was lean, but healthy, with long legs toned from all the biking and a very nice ass. That had drawn Harvey's attention first and he refused to feel bad for it and defied any like minded man to not notice.

Then, came smaller but equally important things, like the way the kid's tie was always tight, and how the overly small knot drew Harvey's eyes to Mike's throat. How Mike's hair always had the tousled look, like someone had spent hours running their fingers through it, a look that made Harvey want to touch it for himself, to see if it was really as soft as it looked. There was also this odd feeling of overwhelming irritation at all of Mike's writing and proofing utensils. Pens, highlighters, even a straw once, all tucked securely in Mike's mouth, rolled back and forth gently between his teeth. It made Harvey start keeping chap-stick on it at all times, for the day when his patience would finally snap and he did something that neither of them would regret.

Mike's eyes were Harvey's biggest problem. He realized this while in the middle of dinner with a client. It was quite possible that he would have never realized it if Mike hadn't been sitting directly across the table, listening to the client, wide eyes conveying the perfect amount of interest while showing that spark of eagerness that was wholly unique to Mike alone. Most people could hide some of what they were feeling but not Mike, not to Harvey. Those eyes, a bright blue and filled with expression, drew the older man in, acting like a balm on his cynical soul.

It was at the end of the day, when the client was on his way home, after he had chastised himself for thinking in such sappy terms, and the two were sharing a cab back to the office that Harvey spoke up. “Something on your mind, kid?” Inwardly thanking the gods for Mike's obliviousness on the fact that the word, 'kid' sounded like an endearment, Harvey leaned back slightly, studying Mike thoughtfully.

“Nothing important.” Mike brushed off the question in a casual way that almost made Harvey proud. “Just thinking a bit about Donna's bad joke.”

“Donna made a bad joke? You didn't tell her that did you?” One of the most important things on the list of a happy personal life was a content Donna.

Mike rolled his eyes, “Kind of? It was kind of obvious that she was just trying to tease me.”

“Okay, I'm in a good mood, so I'll bite. What did she say?” It didn't matter really that she had already told Harvey all about the conversation, because he wanted to hear it from Mike's own lips.

“Eh... nothing important. She was just trying to embarrass me by saying you were interested in me. I mean really?” Mike was blaming the three stiff drinks that they had been required to share with the client for his loose tongue. “It's ridiculous.”

“Oh, and how did you convince Donna that she was wrong?” Harvey deliberately lowered his voice, keeping it light but sultry. It was one of his best tricks, and he knew it had worked when Mike swallowed hard.

“Erm... I just.. explained that it wasn't possible... because...Well.. look at you.” Mike made an abstract gesture at the older man.

Harvey actually looked down at his suit then back at Mike. “Well, I know I'm amazingly good looking but that doesn't explain much, Mike.”

A huff. “Now, you're teasing me. I should have know you were part of the joke.” When his boss pointedly raised an eyebrow, Mike shrugged, like it was something that didn't bother him. “”I told her the truth. Someone like you, would never be interested in someone like me.”

“Hmm... Alright, kid, if it's just a joke and you have us both figured out, tell me how you knew it right away?” A glance out the window confirmed that they were nearly back at the firm.

“How many drinks did you have?” Mike's reply was skeptical, and Harvey kept his expression blank. “Fine, no one who can date people that look like models and Greek Gods, would ever be interested in someone like me. You know, cheap suits, messy hair... and” Mike emitted an exaggerated gasp, hiding his hurt under a thick layer of sarcasm. “skinny ties! Okay? Can we drop it now?”

Harvey smirked, an action which would have made Mike shiver if the blond hadn't been pointedly turned toward the window. He waited, only until the cab stopped in front of the office building before leaning toward Mike, arranging it so it mouth was directly next to the younger man's ear. “Suits and ties can be changed... it's what's _underneath_ those cheap things that I'm actually interested in.” He kept his voice low, seductive and bit Mike's ear slightly before sliding out of the cab.


	3. The Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this in the works for a while... but lucky me, I got appendicitis and they don't let you have fun things like a laptop in the hospital. I'm home, healed and no longer with stitches. I'm very sorry for the wait. It's been a really hard couple of months, and I apologize for just dropping everything.
> 
> This was... really hard to write. I mean, really, how do you find a flaw with this man.

Mike glared at his reflection. He wasn't sure who he was more angry with, Harvey for going that extra length to tease him, or himself for continuing to think about it. The scene from the cab kept running through his mind, after he had collected his bike and walked it home. Mike couldn't tell how long he had spent standing in his cramped bathroom staring at his reflection in the spotty mirror. He tilted his head slightly. It _had_ to be a joke, with his blunt nose and thin mouth. His ears were too small for his head and his hair looked, as usual, like he never learned how to use a comb. Skinny arms, too narrow shoulders, he was essentially all bones. His scowl grew and he shoved away from the sink, growing more and more disgusted with himself. He knew that it had to be a joke, there was no other logical explanation, and since it had to be a joke, it was an overly cruel one and Mike wasn't going to acknowledge it any more.

His resolve lasted two whole days. That was how long it took before Donna bullied him into explaining why he was avoiding her and Harvey. Two days of burying himself so deep in paperwork not even Louis could dig him out of it. Forty-eight hours of smiling when Greg or Seth made some joke at his expense, because, that at least was normal. Two thousand, eight hundred and eighty minutes of pretending that those short minutes in the cab with Harvey hadn't effected him. Another pretend to add to his list. Granted, once Harvey found out, it only took three minutes to make a plan.

* * *

“Ah, there you are.” Harvey drawled, resting one arm on the frame of the door, leaning on it slightly, watching Mike bury himself in files. The lawyer in him was pleased with the fact that Mike had at least ten boxes of files scattered around the floor of one of the conference rooms, while another part tisked at all the obstacles. “Come on, time to go.”

Mike, after a long moment of mentally preparing himself, raised his head. “Go where?” The question was wary.

“Does it matter?” Harvey leveled Mike with a look. “Donna will kill me if I let you stay down here any longer, then she will come after you herself. Do you really want that?” He tried to rationalize the situation, in a way that would seem common.

“No...” Mike sighed then nodded. “Okay, I'll pack this up and head out.” He ducked his head again, unable to look at Harvey and not remember the tone of the other man's voice in the cab, or the feel of his breath caressing Mike's ear.

“Sorry, kid.” Harvey's tone sounded too pleased to actually be apologetic. “I'm supposed to make sure that you leave.” He hid a smirk, mostly because Mike would never question anything that came from Donna so there was no way for her to find out that Harvey lied using her name as leverage.

Mike grumbled, but Donna's word was law. He packed everything away with practiced speed that surprised his boss and collected his things from his desk before heading toward the elevator, Harvey trailing behind him.

Awkward was the best word to describe the first half of the elevator ride, with Harvey casually staring at Mike and Mike steadily looking anywhere but at Harvey. The blond was counting the seconds between the chime of the floor monitor when Harvey casually reached over and flipped the emergency stop button, leaving Mike stuck in the elevator between floors eighteen and nineteen, with no where to go.

“What are you doing?” Mike was pleased that the question came out normally.

“What's going on, kid?” Harvey countered with his own question. He reveled in situations like this, where he knew the answers and was just waiting for the confirmation. “Donna told me you're avoiding us, why?”

Blue eyes turned back toward the doors. “No, I'm busy, you saw the papers I'm going over.”

“In the conference room? Normally, you'd be begging to use my office so Louis won't bother you.” The older man shifted, eyes fixed on Mike's face. “So...?”

“There wasn't room.” Mike replied flatly. “The conference room was the only place that would hold all the boxes and still give me room to look. And Louis can't bother me about it because it's for a huge case that three other partners are working on.”

“Mike.” Harvey didn't see any need in saying more than that.

“Just let it go, Harvey.” Mike's voice sounded weary. He was tired, and not in the mood to discuss anything not work related with his boss right now.

“Sure thing, kid. As soon as you answer one question.” Harvey shifted a bit closer, ignoring the way Mike tensed. “Tell me why you have such a problem with my interest in you.”

“T..That's not a question.” He tried to deflect but Harvey wasn't going to allow it.

“Why do you have such a problem with my interest?” He smirked slightly, partially proud that Mike didn't shy away and partially irritated with the rigid way the kid was standing.

“I have no problem with the people you are legitimately interested in.” Mike was growing increasing uncomfortable. “Really, it's none of my business.”

There was Harvey's amused look, the one he usually got when he knew something that no one else did. “Unless you are involved, then it would be, correct?”

The blond resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “Did you really say that? You? My boss, the man who has told me so many times that we are not friends?” Mike had never loved sarcasm more than he did right now. It gave him a lovely barrier to hide behind, at least for the moment. “I'll concede that _if_ I was someone like Donna, that it would involve me, otherwise no.” Rashly, he moved closer just enough to reach around and start the elevator moving again, before stepping back.

A smirk grew on Harvey's face, both at Mike's bold move and at the opening the younger man gave him. “Donna, hmm? You mean the same Donna that knows everything and is never wrong?”

“There's another one?” Mike scoffed.

“Then why wouldn't you believe her when she came to you?”

A scowl to offset Harvey's smirk. Mike stubbornly kept quiet, eyes again fixed on the floor display, mentally tallying how long until he was able to escape.

“You're being a bad lawyer, Mike.” Harvey chided softly, enjoying this chase far more than he should. “You aren't listening to the opposing argument. So I propose a deal.”

Sharp and suspicious, Mike's eyes slid toward Harvey. “Winners don't take deals.” He repeated yet another of Harvey's many lessons.

“True, but they always listen to them, then attempt to use it to their advantage.”

The floor display flashed five. “Fine, what's your deal?” Mike had every intention of letting Harvey talk until the elevator door opened then he was leaving the older man behind.

“Give me seven days to prove to you that my interest is real and not a joke.”


	4. Rules of a Dysfunctional Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I owe you a huge apology for the very long wait. I confess that the wait was entirely my fault... I fell out of watching Suits... in fact I haven't watched a single episode of the second season. This is because I always watched it with my dad. I can't really do that anymore. He's really not doing well and while he is still alive, it probably won't be for much longer unless this new experimental medicine works like a miracle. I'd rather not go into any details of the last several months.. but I'm better now... honest. It was just really hard for a while. Even though, I find it difficult to continue to watch the show, I will not leave you all hanging. I plan to finish all of the stories that I am currently working on. Because you all deserve that. Thank you. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, please accept my apologies if this chapter isn't as good as some of my other ones. I promise that I will have new chapters of my other stories up as soon as I am able.

The display flashed four as Mike snapped. “No.”

“I personally find it a very fair deal... Unless you have a counter offer?”

Blue eyes darted up to the display. Two more floors. Mike bit his lip to avoid embarrassing himself. So far he had held himself together fairly well, but he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep it up. In his opinion, Harvey was being unnecessarily cruel.

“No?” Harvey queried as the doors slid open. He dropped a hand onto Mike's shoulder, to keep the kid from bolting across the lobby. He moved out of the lobby, keeping his associate close. “Then, we should discuss the rules. Every good deal has ground rules.”

“Only if the deal is accepted... Which it isn't.” Mike forced the words out, wanting nothing more than to yank away and leave, knowing that if he did it would look bad on the cameras.

“But, you didn't make a counter offer.” Harvey's answer was simple, like it was something Mike should have already known. He continued to guide the other man out of the building. “I am a firm believer in the rule 'anything goes' but... I'm sure you won't agree to that.”

“I'm not agreeing to anything!” Mike hissed, keeping his voice low so that the security guards couldn't hear.

Harvey continued talking like Mike hadn't said anything. “So, in the effort of making this deal reasonable to both parties,” He ignored the disbelieving sound that Make made. “I think the first rule should be no discussing it at work.” He didn't think that would be a problem. Mike was pretty busy with the papers for the case that he had involved himself in. Plus, Jessica would skin him alive if he did anything in the office.

Now instead of counting the seconds between the floors, Mike was calculating how long until they were out of the building. It felt like the doors were much farther away than they usually were. He just wanted to go home and pretend that this wasn't happening. “I'm not accepting your deal, Harvey. Let it go.” He was running out of things to hide behind. Sarcasm his personal favorite hadn't worked, neither had getting angry. The words came out an odd mix of angry and defeated.

While he personally didn't like the tone, mostly because it didn't sound right coming from Mike, Harvey tightened his hold on Mike's shoulder, not wanting the kid to bolt the minute they left the building. “That's a shame... then I suppose I'll just have to go with that anything goes rule. I just thought some rules would make you feel better about it.”

The mild tone that Harvey used told Mike nothing. That was the whatever the client wanted tone, used only for clients that Harvey or Donna liked. It made the blond suspicious. Sucking in a breath, Mike held it until they were passed the doors, and _finally_ on the sidewalk. Instantly, he tried to work out of the grip. “As fun as this was for you, I'm going home now.” He only managed a step before the hand was wrapped around his upper arm, again keeping the younger man from moving away. “Harvey!”

“I'm just following orders. Donna said that I had to feed you. Not my fault that I plan on talking to you while I do that.” Almost dragging the kid along, Harvey kept a hold of him until they had gotten into a cab, keeping the small smirk on his face the entire time that Mike huffed. In his mind, the deal had already been made and started. Not to mention, no one questioned Donna.

For his part, Mike refused to say a single word the entire trip. It wasn't the first time that Donna had forced Harvey to feed Mike, granted that only happened after he spent several nights in a row working. But, that didn't mean that he had to listen to anything Harvey said, especially since they weren't discussing work. He'd eat then leave. Having even some kind of plan made him feel a bit better, plus the cab ride gave him a chance to start thinking about rational possible arguments to anything Harvey might say.

All of his years dealing with lawyers made Harvey moderately patient. He had chosen this course of action as was going to follow through with it, and if for some reason after seven days passed and things hadn't gone the way he wanted, then he would simply try something else. Once they were settled at the table of a moderate (for Harvey) restaurant, he picked up the conversation again. “Like I said earlier, nothing would be mentioned at work... But other than that I don't really see any other rules that need to be made.” The smirk was back in full now.

Pointedly, Mike raised the menu up so that it blocked his view. “Nothing you say is going to convince me that you're serious. I'm kind of surprised that you're taking this stupid joke so far. It's not like you to do the same thing twice.” Thankful that his tone was neutral and steady, Mike continued to look over the menu even though he always got a burger no matter where they went.

Casually, Harvey swiped the menu, and set it aside, ignoring Mike's glare with ease. “I'm not joking. Louis is the only person that I dislike enough to turn their relationships into a joke.” He was being completely serious. “Not to mention, I would never make a joke of mine. Maybe you should consider that...” Again his tone shifted, becoming a light scolding.

Rolling his eyes again, Mike shook his head. “Pass.” Mike's biggest problem with this situation was that it was completely ridiculous. Harvey was... well Harvey. He dated beautiful people. That was a fact. Mike was not one of those people, he was basically nothing special. “It doesn't work like that. I can't just consider something that has no chance of being true. Not to mention your proposed deal makes no sense what so ever.”

“Only because you won't listen to my proposition.” Harvey countered smoothly, almost pleased with Mike's overly factual defense. “Besides, if it really is just some elaborate joke, like you believe it is, then there is no harm in humoring me is there?” Not giving Mike a chance to answer, he continued, a small smile on his face as the waiter brought drinks. “Like I said, seven days and nothing mentioned in the office.”

Fighting the urge to slam his head repeatedly on the table Mike finally sighed. “Fine... Wednesday doesn't count.” While Harvey did make a good point that there was no harm in humoring the man, that didn't mean that Mike was going to waste time that he could spend with his Gran. “I have something else to do.”

The small smile turned into the grin that crossed Harvey's face every time he won a case or humiliated Louis. It was his victory grin. “That seems fair.”


End file.
